List of cartoons supervised by Robert McKimson
A list of cartoons that were directed by Robert McKimson. Cartoons *''The Return of Mr. Hook (1945) (uncredited)'' HK *''Daffy Doodles (1946)'' *''Hollywood Canine Canteen (1946)'' *''Acrobatty Bunny (1946)'' *''Walky Talky Hawky (1946)'' *''The Mouse-Merized Cat (1946)'' *''One Meat Brawl (1947)'' *''Birth of a Notion (1947) (with Bob Clampett (uncredited))'' *''Hobo Bobo (1947)'' *''Easter Yeggs (1947)'' *''Crowing Pains (1947)'' *''A Horse Fly Fleas (1947)'' *''Gorilla My Dreams (1948)'' *''Daffy Duck Slept Here (1948)'' *''Hop, Look and Listen (1948)'' *''The Up-Standing Sitter (1948)'' *''The Shell Shocked Egg (1948)'' *''Hot Cross Bunny (1948)'' *''The Foghorn Leghorn (1948)'' *''A-Lad-In His Lamp (1948)'' *''Paying the Piper (1949)'' *''Daffy Duck Hunt (1949)'' *''Rebel Rabbit (1949)'' *''Henhouse Henery (1949)'' *''The Grey Hounded Hare (1949)'' *''The Windblown Hare (1949)'' *''Swallow the Leader (1949)'' *''Hippety Hopper (1949)'' *''A Ham in a Role (1949) (with Arthur Davis (uncredited))'' *''Hurdy-Gurdy Hare (1950)'' *''Boobs in the Woods (1950)'' *''Strife with Father (1950)'' *''The Leghorn Blows at Midnight (1950)'' *''An Egg Scramble (1950)'' *''What's Up Doc? (1950)'' *''It's Hummer Time (1950)'' *''Hillbilly Hare (1950)'' *''A Fractured Leghorn (1950)'' *''Pop 'Im Pop! (1950)'' *''Bushy Hare (1950)'' *''Dog Collared (1950)'' *''Hare We Go (1951)'' *''A Fox in a Fix (1951)'' *''Corn Plastered (1951)'' *''Early to Bet (1951)'' *''French Rarebit (1951)'' *''Leghorn Swoggled (1951)'' *''Lovelorn Leghorn (1951)'' *''Sleepy Time Possum (1951)'' *''Big Top Bunny (1951)'' *''The Prize Pest (1951)'' *''Who's Kitten Who? (1952)'' *''Thumb Fun (1952)'' *''Kiddin' the Kitten (1952)'' *''Sock a Doodle Do (1952)'' *''The Turn-Tale Wolf (1952)'' *''Oily Hare (1952)'' *''Hoppy Go Lucky (1952)'' *''The EGGcited Rooster (1952)'' *''The Super Snooper (1952)'' *''Rabbit's Kin (1952)'' *''Fool Coverage (1952)'' *''Upswept Hare (1953)'' *''A Peck o' Trouble (1953)'' *''Muscle Tussle (1953)'' *''There Auto Be a Law (1953)'' *''Plop Goes the Weasel! (1953)'' *''Cat-Tails for Two (1953)'' *''Easy Peckin's (1953)'' *''Of Rice and Hen (1953)'' *''Cats A-weigh! (1953)'' *''Wild Wife (1954)'' *''Design for Leaving (1954)'' *''Bell Hoppy (1954)'' *''No Parking Hare (1954)'' *''Little Boy Boo (1954)'' *''Devil May Hare (1954)'' *''The Oily American (1954)'' *''Gone Batty (1954)'' *''Quack Shot (1954)'' *''Feather Dusted (1955)'' *''All Fowled Up (1955)'' *''Lighthouse Mouse (1955)'' *''The Hole Idea (1955)'' *''Dime to Retire (1955)'' *''Too Hop To Handle (1956)'' *''Weasel Stop (1956)'' *''The High and the Flighty (1956)'' *''Mixed Master (1956)'' *''The Unexpected Pest (1956)'' *''Stupor Duck (1956)'' *''Half-Fare Hare (1956)'' *''Raw! Raw! Rooster! (1956)'' *''The Slap-Hoppy Mouse (1956)'' *''Wideo Wabbit (1956)'' *''The Honey-Mousers (1956)'' *''Bedevilled Rabbit (1957)'' *''Cheese It, the Cat! (1957)'' *''Fox-Terror (1957)'' *''Boston Quackie (1957)'' *''Tabasco Road (1957)'' *''Ducking the Devil (1957)'' *''Mouse-Taken Identity (1957)'' *''Rabbit Romeo (1957)'' *''Don't Axe Me (1958)'' *''Tortilla Flaps (1958)'' *''Feather Bluster (1958)'' *''Now, Hare This (1958)'' *''Dog Tales (1958)'' *''Weasel While You Work (1958)'' *''Pre-Hysterical Hare (1958)'' *''Gopher Broke (1958)'' *''Mouse-Placed Kitten (1959)'' *''China Jones (1959)'' *''The Mouse That Jack Built (1959)'' *''A Mutt in a Rut (1959)'' *''Backwoods Bunny (1959)'' *''Cat's Paw (1959)'' *''Bonanza Bunny (1959)'' *''A Broken Leghorn (1959)'' *''People Are Bunny (1959)'' *''West of the Pesos (1960)'' *''Wild Wild World (1960)'' *''Crockett-Doodle-Do (1960)'' *''Mice Follies (1960)'' *''The Dixie Fryer (1960)'' *''Dog Gone People (1960)'' *''Cannery Woe (1961)'' *''Hoppy Daze (1961)'' *''Strangled Eggs (1961)'' *''Birds of a Father (1961)'' *''Daffy's Inn Trouble (1961)'' *''What's My Lion? (1961)'' *''Wet Hare (1962)'' *''Fish and Slips (1962)'' *''Bill of Hare (1962)'' *''The Slick Chick (1962)'' *''Mother Was a Rooster (1962)'' *''Good Noose (1962)'' *''Fast Buck Duck (1963) (with Ted Bonnicksen)'' *''The Million Hare (1963)'' *''Chili Weather (1963)'' *''Aqua Duck (1963)'' *''Claws in the Lease (1963)'' *''A Message to Gracias (1964)'' *''Bartholomew Versus the Wheel (1964)'' *''Freudy Cat (1964)'' *''Dr. Devil and Mr. Hare (1964)'' *''False Hare (1964)'' *''Moby Duck (1965)'' *''Assault and Peppered (1965)'' *''Well Worn Daffy (1965)'' *''Suppressed Duck (1965)'' *''Rushing Roulette (1965)'' *''Tease for Two (1965)'' *''Chili Corn Corny (1965)'' *''Go Go Amigo (1965)'' *''The Astroduck (1966)'' *''Mucho Locos (1966)'' *''Mexican Mousepiece (1966)'' *''Daffy Rents (1966)'' *''A-Haunting We Will Go (1966)'' *''Snow Excuse (1966)'' *''A Squeak in the Deep (1966)'' *''Feather Finger (1966)'' *''Swing Ding Amigo (1966)'' *''Sugar and Spies (1966)'' *''A Taste of Catnip (1966)'' *''Daffy's Diner (1967)'' *''Bunny and Claude (We Rob Carrot Patches) (1968)'' *''The Great Carrot-Train Robbery (1969)'' *''Fistic Mystic (1969)'' *''Rabbit Stew and Rabbits Too! (1969)'' *''Shamrock and Roll (1969)'' *''Bugged by a Bee (1969)'' *''Injun Trouble (1969)'' Category:Lists Category:Cartoons by director